Nobodies of Kingdom Hearts: Book 1
by TwilightFright
Summary: So this story is different than most of my KH/Disney crossovers, i've decided to chapters for this movie. More Explanation inside. Basically it's the Pirates of the Caribbean- Cruse of the Black Pearl, with a Kingdom Hearts twist! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Back! And boy do I have a lot things to work on! But I want to let you all know that this is a Kingdom Hearts and Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover!_

_Now I was asked to make this crossover, but because there are so many movie of it I decided to make it a chapter series instead of the whole thing on one chapter… Which trust me makes things longer for all of us._

_So I intend to do two scenes per chapter, but if it seems way to short I'll add an extra scene. Now for each movie will be a new story, and if the requester would like me to do all of the movies I will be more than happy to write them on the side!_

_Alright, so that's enough of me blabbing! Hope you all enjoy! Peace!_

!i!i!i!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean_

**Nobodies of Kingdom Hearts- Cruse of the Flurry of Flames**

Standing at the bow of a Gummi Ship and singing is Young Namine, a beautiful girl who is always in white and has the most splendid blue eyes. "… _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap, and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a nobodies life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up_—"

Namine stops when she is surprised by Demyx who put his hand on her shoulder. "Quiet, missy!" Demyx said. "Cursed nobodies sail these water. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Demyx, that will do!" Riku said.

"She was singing about nobodies." Demyx protested. "Bad luck to be singing about nobodies with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Considered them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a miniature one." At this Namine decided to but in and mark her own opinion.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a nobody." Namine said.

"Think again. Miss Namine." Riku said. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a nobody flag or wears a nobody brand gets what he deserves –a short drop and a sudden stop." Namine glances over at Demyx who mimes a hanging.

"Lieutenant Riku," Governor Eraqus said. "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Eraqus."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Namine said again voicing her own opinion.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Governor Eraqus contorted. Namine only rolls her eyes when then lands on a parasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water.

"Look!" She shouted. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

"Man overboard!" Riku shouts. "Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard." Soon they get him on board. The boy was young, like Namine, he had dirty blonde spikes and a baby face. "He's still breathing."

Demyx, curious as to where the boy came from, he scans the water until he spots a burning ship. "Mary, Mother of God!"

"What happened here?" Eraqus questions.

"It's most likely the powder magazine." Riku said. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Demyx added. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Nobodies."

"There's no proof of that." Eraqus replies. "It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Riku commanded. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Heave to!" A sailor replies.

"Namine, " Eraqus said. "I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." She nods and walks over to the young boy. But to her surprise the boy wakes grabbing her wrist.

"It's ok." Namine says. "My name's Namine."

"R-R-Roxas…" Roxas said as Namine nodded.

"I'm watching over you, Roxas." She notices that Roxas faints, but she always notices a medallion and examines it. "You're a n-nobody. " She whispers. But when she hears footsteps she hides it away.

"Has he said anything?" Riku asked.

"His name." Namine said. "Roxas. That's all I found out." Riku nods and walks over to a few sailors.

"Take him below." Riku says to them.

Namine studies the medallion closer and upon looking up sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; she then closes her eyes

!i!i!i!

Namine blinks awakes as she decides to take out the medallion from a hiding place in her bureau drawer: she puts it on; then suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Namine?" Eraqus questioned. "Are you alright? Are you decent?"

"Yes," Namine said as she hides the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, and throws on a robe. "Yes!"

"Still abed at this hour?" Eraqus said as he opens the curtains and the window. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." Suddenly Eraqus reveals a dress. It was a beautiful white sun dress.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Namine gasped.

"Isn't it?" Eraqus replies.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Eraqus said to the maids. "Go on. Actually, I, um… I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Namine asked tilting her head to the side.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!"

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" Eraqus says as the maids lace Namine up into a corset. "A fine gentleman, don't you thing? He fancies you, you know. Namine? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Namine replied.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe."

A servant approaches Eraqus and says "Milord, you have a visitor."

!i!i!i!

Alright guys here is Chapter 1 the first two scenes! Woot! Roxas will come in again soon and he'll be all grown up and stuff! I actually can't wait till I introduce who is going to be playing Captain Jack. ^-^.

~WriteTillTwilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Downstairs Roxas is studying a scone. Upon touching it, a piece comes of in his hand; he buries it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas.

Meanwhile Eraqus walks downstairs after the servant and noticed Roxas. "Ah, Mr. Strife, good to see you again."

"Good day, sir." Roxas replies. "I have your order." Roxas then opens a case and takes out the keyblade he made. Eraqus took the Key from Roxas and unsheathes it.

"Well."

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Roxas balances the key. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Roxas said as he flips the keyblade and presents it gracefully to Eraqus. Eraqus in return takes the keyblade.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Eraqus said. "Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Suddenly Namine enters the room with her new dress on. Eraqus noticed this and said. "Oh, Namine, you look absolutely stunning."

Namine ignored her father as she spotted Roxas. "Roxas! It's so good to see you." She shouted with glee. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Eraqus said butting in. "Well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Eraqus trialed as Namine started to talk again.

"About the day we met." She explained. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Roxas, how many times must I ask you to call me Namine?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Roxas replied with a smirk.

"There. See?" Eraqus said. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Eraqus handed Namine a parasol. "There you are."

"Good Day, Mr. Strife." Namine said.

"Come along." Eraqus said.

"Good day…" Roxas said as Namine and Eraqus leave. Roxas trailed after them, they leave in a carriage. "… Namine."

!i!i!i!

Axel stands on the mast of his boat, noticing that it's filling up with water he jumps down to bail out; notices three Nobody skeletons hanging with a sign "Nobodies ye be warned" and pays homage to them. He then reaches the port, his boat sinking lower and lower until he is at the dock and is able to simply walk off the boat's mast.

The Harbormaster looks over to see Axel and says "What- hey. Hold up, there you." He said. "It's a munny to tie up your boat to the dock." They both look at the sunken boat as the Harbormaster continues. "And I shall need to know your name."

Axel hands him three munny as says. "What d'ye say to three munny… and we forget the name?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." The Harbormaster says. Meanwhile Axel sees the Harbormaster's munny pouch and takes it.

Over at Norrington's promotion ceremony, soldiers are ordered to move two paces then march then turn to the right to face one another and to raise their swords. Soon Riku walks to get his promotion, once he reaches the podium he unsheathes his Keyblade Way to Dawn.

Outside of the ceremony Sora spots Axel and tells him. "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry." Axel says. "I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Axel then tried to continue on his way but again is thwarted. "Apparently there's some sort of high tones and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit and invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…" Axel shifts trying to get by again. "A ship like that" He points to the ship named Dawn. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dawn is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's not ship that can match the Darkness for speed." Sora said.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast- nigh un-catchable… the Flurry of Flames."

"The Flurry of Flames is a real ship." Sora said as another guard approached the two.

"No, no it's not." The other guard said.

"Yes, it is Tidus!" Sora shouted at his friend. "I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" Tidus asked.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it." Tidus said.

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Sora protests. While the two banter, Axel slips away from them.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possible by any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Tidus asked as Sora nods.

"No."

"Like I said, there's no _real _ ship as can match the Darkness…" Tidus starts then he notices that Axel is at the wheel of the Darkness.

"Hey!" Sora shouts. "You! Get away from there."

"You don't have permission to aboard there, mate." Tidus said.

"I'm sorry, it's just—it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Axel said.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Smith, of Smithy, if you like." Axel replied.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. And no lies." Sora said.

"Well then, I confess." Axel said while rubbing the back of his neck. "It is my intention to command one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" Sora cried.

"I think he's telling the truth." Tidus said looking Axel up and down.

"Is he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Sora said.

"Unless," Axel said butting in. "of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Meanwhile back on the battlements of the Fort Riku is looking for Namine. He spots her and says. "May I have a moment?" Namine and Riku step onto the platform. Namine walks over to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tried to catch her breath. "Uh, you look lovely, Namine." Namine is still fanning herself chuckles softly and half-heartedly. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but i… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Nami."

"I… I can't breathe." Namine says.

"Yes, i… I'm a bit nervous myself." Suddenly Namine falls over the battlement.

!i!i!i!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"…And then they made me their chief." Axel said.

Riku watched with wide eyes as Namine fell into the water. "Namine? Namine! My god." He said getting ready to jump in, but Damian stops him.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them.

"Will you be saving her then?" Axel asked Tidus.

"I can't swim." Tidus responded. Axel glanced to Sora who is staring back at him.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Axel said before handing Sora his stuff. "Do not lose these." Then he dived into the water to save Namine.

"What was that?" Sora said then helps Axel with Namine. "Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!"

"Move!" Axel said shoving him aside and cutting the corset open making Namine spit out water and gasps for air.

"Never would've thought of that." Tidus said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Axel said then sees the medallion. "Where did you get that?" He asked Namine.

Riku pointed his sword at Axel as he said. "On your feet."

"Namine. Are you alright?" Eraqus asked as he helped Namine to her feet.

"Yes I am fine." She said as Eraqus sees Sora holding Namine's corset. Sora seeing this points to Axel who Eraqus looks to.

"Shoot him!"

"Father!" Namine cried. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Riku nods. "I believe thanks are in order." He said offering his hand to shake but reveals a 'N' for Nobody. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we pirate?"

"Hang him." Eraqus said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Damien, fetch some irons." Rika said seeing a tattoo of chakrams on fire on Axel. "Well, well…. Axel, Furry of Flames, isn't it?"

"Captian Axel, if you please." Axel said.

"Well I don't see your ship… Captian."

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Sora said.

"Told ya he was telling the truth." Tidus said. "These are his sir." Tidus said handing Riku Axel's stuff.

"No additional shorts nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Riku said then pulls out a keyblade. "I half expected it to be made of wood." He said then looked at Axel. "You are without a doubt the worst nobody I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Axel said as he is pulled along to be put in chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Namine said.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Riku said.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Axel said.

"Indeed." Riku said as Damien moved away from Axel.

"Finally." Axel said and throws his irons around Namine's neck.

"No don't shoot!" Eraqus said.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commondore Riku, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Namine. It is Namine isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann." Namine said.

"Miss Swann, If you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear." Axel said. "We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." Namine straps on his keyblade, puts on his hat and everything else back. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love." Axel said. "I saved your life, you save min, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Axel!" he said pushing Namine away and escaping but swinging around and landing on a bean above their heads.

"Now will you shoot him?" Eraqus asked.

"Open fire!" Riku called as Axel is shot at. "On his heels ." Axel throws his chains about a rops and slides down to the ground, "Damien, Mr. Axel has drawn appointment with the the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

The soldiers run around searching for Axel. "Search upstairs. Look lively, men."

!i!i!i!i!

Axel enters the smithy and sees a drunk and sleeping Mr. Brown and pokes him to see if he'll awaken. "Whoa!" He said trying to get rid of the irons with a hammer but it doesn't work; he decided to use the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey which succeeds in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey he hides when he sees Roxas enter.

Roxas calms the donkey down and then sees Brown. "Right where I left you." He then sees the hammer. "Not where I left you." Roxas then notices Axel's hat and reaches for it; Axel enters with a Keyblade unsheathed. "You're the one they're hunting. The nobody." Roxas said.

"You seem somewhat familiar." Axel said. "Have I threated you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with Nobodies." Roxas said.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" Axel said as he turns away and is about to leave when Roxas gets his own keyblade. "Do you think this is wise, boy – crossing blades with a nobody?"

"You threated Miss Swann." Roxas said.

"Only a little." Axel said as they parry. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here." He steps forward and Roxas steps back. "Very good. Now I step again. Ta." Axel sheathes his keyblade and walks to the door. Roxas throws the keyblade which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit. Axel tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. "That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Roxas takes out a sword with a heated tip and they fight. "Who makes all these?" Axel asked looking pointedly at Keyblades.

"I do! And I practice with them… three hours a day!" Roxas said.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Axel said. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Axel said as he looked down.

"I practice three house a day so that when I meet a nobody, I can kill it!" Roxas said as they continue their fight jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Roxas hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Axel's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the bean above, in return Axel hits a loose board which throws Roxas off the cart; Axel uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Roxas climbed back on; Roxas is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Axel up into the rafters as well; they fight, jumping from beam to beam ; Jack loses his weapon and blinds Roxas with sand and takes out his pistol while Roxas protects his eyes. "You cheated!"

"Nobody!" Axel said while hearing men trying to break the door down. "Move away."

"No." Roxas said.

"Please move." Axel said.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Roxas said.

"This shot is not meant for you." Axel said before he gets hit on the head with a bottle of alcohol and falls unconscious.

"There he is. Over here." A soldier said as Riku's men break in the door.

"Excellent work. Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of dangerous fugitive." Riku said.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown said.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Axel almost escaped. Take him away." Riku said as the soldiers carried an unconscious Axel away.


End file.
